


意愿

by qingmingyuehua



Category: Detective Conan
Genre: M/M, 新快 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingmingyuehua/pseuds/qingmingyuehua





	意愿

梦的内容是由于意愿的形成，其目的在于满足意愿。【注：出自弗洛依德《梦的解析》】

睁开眼，入目的是午后的阳光。温暖刺眼，黑羽感觉自己紧绷的神经在见到阳光的那一刻终于松懈下来。  
果然是梦啊……想起刚才的梦，他还心有余悸，不过此时他已记不得梦境的大体，只隐约还记得那种感觉，有人在追自己，他的心脏因为奔逃而强烈紧缩，最后他被另一个人逮捕了，他甚至觉得手铐落在手腕上的冰凉真实的可怕。真是一个荒唐的梦。  
全身放松后，黑羽拿回了身体的掌控权，脚踝上的擦伤现在还隐隐作痛，应该问题不大，现在主要的就是手上的伤口。身体发软，头却沉得像浸满水的海绵，浑浑噩噩。大脑得到关于左臂的反馈信息就是轻飘飘的，黑羽不禁怀疑，不会是因为枪伤过于严重就给他做截肢了吧？身体的重量全部集中在右臂上，好容易才撑起上身坐起来，黑羽也松了口气，左臂还在，但竟从小臂开始就没什么知觉了。  
就在黑羽像下床察看自己身在何处的时候，房门开了，相似的两张面容就这样隔空对视着。  
两个人都很平静。  
对于工藤而言，曾经解决过一个案件，其中的嫌疑人就整容成他的样子，再次，在擅自取下基德的单片眼镜的时候，他就已经知道眼前这个人的长相和自己是有多相似了。  
对于黑羽，曾多次装扮成对方的身份，在警方面前明目张胆，其次，在当时因失血过多将要失去意识之前，他在心里就已经做好了最坏的准备，可就目前看，还没有到那个最坏，不是吗？  
虽然两个人之间很平静，但是气氛很是微妙，甚至有那么些许的……尴尬。  
江户川柯南见过怪盗基德，但是现在是工藤新一和黑羽快斗的第一次见面，是被一次意外促成的仓促会面。无形中，两个人之间隔着一条名为立场的线，这条线就像一条不可逾越的鸿沟，将近在咫尺变成了相距天涯。  
在意图到侦探想要说话的前一瞬，黑羽抢先说道：“谢谢，名侦探。”最后的称呼被黑羽说得很轻，轻的就像是一枚羽毛慢慢落于水面，可就算它再轻，也能在水上激起涟漪。带着庆幸，是被你救了呀，如果不是你装作警方，那他说不定就会死在那儿；话里剩下的却是一团复杂，掺杂着无奈，不甘，遗憾——身份就这样被你识破了，而不是在公平的对决中，以后还能保持以往的态度吗？或多或少，都会有所不同吧？  
“你……”工藤开口道，却被对方用轻松而强硬的话堵住了。  
“我没事了，”黑羽下了床，缓缓朝门外走去，虽然刚落地，就头重脚轻，浑身难受，不过脚上伤口的疼痛正好还能让他维持住Poker Face，“这次算我欠你一次，不过之前你欠了我那么多次，就当扯平了。”没走两步，黑羽就觉得身体一阵发虚，身上不停地在出冷汗，不过应该能支撑到他走到外面，再打车回家……他可不敢让寺井知道，让老人担心多不道德啊。  
工藤没有说话，他看着脸色愈发苍白的基德，硬做没事的样子，一步一步地想要离开，其实对于擅自拿下对方的单片眼睛他心里还是有那么一丢丢的不好意思的，但看到他现在逞强的样子，心里莫名地相当烦躁。  
于是，他挡在门口，看着怪盗道：“你觉得你出的去吗？”  
闻言，黑羽惊讶道：“真的假的？我之前救了你那么多次还当不到你救我一次吗？还是说……你后悔了？”说到最后，黑羽的话里带着一丝连他自己都没有察觉的紧张，他把心里的这种不痛快归结于身体上的不舒服。  
后悔？工藤默默在心里重复一遍以想明白对方话语的意思，其实他还是会紧张害怕的吧。  
“你想什么呢？你醒来是在我家而不是在警局，不就是我的答案了吗？”工藤道，“我的意思是，你不觉得以你的身体状况连我家门都出不去吗？”  
“什么啊，”黑羽鄙夷道，“我可是怪盗基德，怎么可能被这点小伤打败呢？让开，我要回去了。”他有些急了，只站了这么一会，他就觉得自己的腿部肌肉开始不听使唤了，要是再和名侦探周旋一会，那他估计就真的连他家门口都走不到了！  
工藤静默地注视着基德几个呼吸的时间，随后开口道：“我从来都不觉得怪盗基德是无所不能的，他也是人，也会受伤……也会有普通人的所有情绪，无论喜怒哀乐，都应该得到宣泄，生而为人又怎么能活得像神？基德，我知道你因为某个理由在寻找某个特殊的宝石，还因此引来危险，可孤军奋战是不可能的……”  
“怎么？侦探要成为怪盗的仲间（伙伴）吗？”黑羽冷笑道，声音如月光般清冷，“然后呢？再逮捕仲间吗？”  
“如果在这之后，你还会继续做小偷的话，我会在对决中堂堂正正地逮捕你，赌上侦探的名誉。”工藤认真道。  
对于工藤的回答，黑羽觉得很出乎意料，他看着名侦探的眼睛，里面很纯粹，然后，他笑了，笑得很开心，工藤很是无语地看着面前的怪盗，这是第一次在他面前表现出自己内心强烈的情绪。  
“是怪盗。我会告诉你一些谜底，”黑羽第一次试探着，在一个侦探，曾经的对手，现在刚成为同伴的人面前摘下Poker Face，将自己的情绪慢慢表露出来，“不过在那之前，过来扶我一把，我站不住了。”话音刚落，黑羽就晃了晃身子，向工藤身上倒去。  
工藤听闻，急手忙脚地接住了怪盗，跟着得到一句压到伤口的埋怨。  
“那还真是对不起了，”工藤突然觉得心里豁然开朗，直接像那个晚上一样将怪盗打横抱起放到床上，“我去叫灰原过来。”  
“哦，”黑羽乖乖地应了一声，就在工藤踏出房门的那一刹，突然道，“黑羽。”  
工藤没有停下脚步，回道：“知道啦。”


End file.
